


Disapper with a Thunderclap

by Acoustic_Ghost



Category: High School DxD, Naruto, 新妹魔王の契約者 | Shinmai Maou No Testament | The Testament of Sister New Devil - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acoustic_Ghost/pseuds/Acoustic_Ghost
Summary: Mio Gremory is a member of the Branch Family of the Gremory clan and the last living member of the exist clan Bune. Though great luck she is gifted a male fallen Angel from her cousin- and Rival- Rias. If only Rias knew what she had thrown away with Himejima Naruto, The Lightning General. It just so happens that he's also Mio's master in certain areas
Relationships: narutoXharem - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Disapper with a Thunderclap

**Chapter 1: The other devils!**

**Location: Tokyo, Shinjuku district**

**Place: Nasure Manor**

**Time: 0800**

A yell could be heard throughout the house making several people jump up in their sleep, before they realized that it was just those of the Nasure Home going though their usual morning ritual. Several people fell back and decided to get some shut eye as they themselves had to get ready for work within the hour.

The House in question was more akin to a small manor with 3 floors, a large backyard, and a lawn. Most people didn't bat an eye at this since the construction didn't take that long and they had bought out houses that no one else wanted. Of course considering that most of the people didn't even remember what had happened was a bonus to the inhabitants of the house. You see the reason that they didn't remember was because of the simple reason that the House belonged to devils. Specifically the devils of the Gremory Clan and their servants.

The Kitchen was currently occupied by one person. a beautiful tall tanned skin white-haired young woman with a slim yet shapely figure that made her E-cup breasts pop out and gold-green eyes. She has a rabbit tail and rabbit-ear-shaped horns that she allowed out while in the comfort of he own home. She wore a long sleeve french maid outfit, white stockings and a pair of black boots. As she lifted up her latal to taste the food she heard the thundering of feet as they came down the stairs. While a servant of the house she was actually one of the two **[Rooks]** of her King and 'master'

Looking from her vantage she saw four figures round the corner. It was her master and her fellow **[Peerage]** members. Mio Gremory, Nonaka Yuki, Nonaka Kurumi, and Himejima Naruto.

Mio was the most beautiful girl in her school. long crimson hair reaching her waist and pulled into two pig tails on the side leaving a considerable amount out and pink eyes. At 16 years old she has been noted for having a distinctly slender yet curvaceous figure with enormous, bouncy D-cup breasts and sizable buttocks. a white sailor uniform that has a black collar and black cuffs that has white horizontal stripes, an orange-colored tie hanged from the edges of her collar, a short black skirt that has a single white stripe, long black socks that has a red-colored ribbon around her upper thigh, and a pair of maroon-colored shoes. Around her neck she wore a black choker. Due to her nature as a High Class Devil and need to complete contracts and the like she became president of the Student council. She was the **[King]** of her peerage and was quite powerful when it came to fire magic as well as her own familial Magic of Gravity, being the last descendant of the Bune clan. When it came to her personality Mio could be quite sweet, but could easily become a Tsundare when it came to her most faithful servant and one who had been by her side for years.

Yuki is a beautiful young woman with a slim yet endowed C-cup build with a far more notable ass then her 'rival' Mio, light blue, shoulder-length hair that has a longer portion of her hair put into a braid on the left side of her face tied into a single braid, as well as a single long strang of hair, yellow eyes, wearing the same uniform as Mio, only her socks stopped just below her knees with a small white strip at the top. Over her shoulder she had a bokken case. It was only fitting as she was the vice-captain of the Kendo team. She was the only **[Knight]** of Mio's. Considering her skills with a sword as well as her magical abilities with Wind she couldn't be stopped when it came to cutting power. Even with a bokken. Yuki was quite open about her feelings on everything and could be quite open when it came to the matter of sex and relationships.

Next was Yuki's little sister and Mio's only **[bishop]** Kurumi was surprisingly close in stature to her sister in not only cup size, but ass size as well blue-violet hair tied up in a ponytail most of the time using a white scrunchy and yellow eyes just like her sister. She wore the same uniform as her sister and Mio, but instead of socks she wore white pantyhose. Kurumi was a member of the track team. Kurumi was the baby brat of the group and was easily the one who got annoyed easily. She was also almost always next to her sister's side.

Finally was Himejima Naruto. Currently the only male in the house. He stood at 5'10 with muscle that his 'sisters' liked on him very much, black shaggy-looking hair with his bangs that hung in the middle of his face being blond, dark blue eyes, wearing his school uniform of charcoal Black slacks a white button up shirt, and a charcoal black blazer, and black shoes. Over his shoulder he had a case similar to Yuki's. Seeing as how he was not only a member of the team, but was the Regional Male Champion and was in the top 10 when it came to National ranking. Naruto actually had quite an important job when it came to the **[Peerage]** as he was Mio's **[Queen]**. Her right hand as it were. He was charismatic and quite easy to get along with. He was kind and a bit of a joker, but he was always there for his loved ones.

“Mio-sama, Naruto-sama, Yuki-san, Kurumi-chan. Good morning,” said Zest bowing.

“Moring Zest-san/Hey Zest/Moring/ Hey Zest-chan,” came the four different replays.

“I take it Maria-san is still sleeping,” said Zest with a small smile.

Mio rubbed her head. “That lazy succubus won't be up for a while thanks to Naruto-kun banging her brains out last night,” said Mio looking at her **[Queen]** , almost as if to give him a stink eye.

“M-Mio-san you can't blame Naruto-sama for what that degenerate girl did,” said Kurumi with a blush on her face.

Naruto laughed. “It's not my fault she sunk into my room last night after her rather long contract. It was a full moon last night and you know how succubi get on a full moon Mio-chan,” said Naruto.

Mio puffed out her cheeks and glared at Naruto. “YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HAVE SEX WITH HER!” yelled Mio.

“I agree with Nasure, Naruto-kun. You could have come and had your way with me last night. The only reason I didn't sleep with him last night is because I was still sore from my own session with him from two days ago,” said Yuki.

“N-Nee-chan how can you speak like that!? It's so... unbecoming” yelled Kurumi with a heavy blush on her cheeks.

Yuki gave her sister an impassive look. “Didn't you make out with him in his room the other day?”

“Nee-sama! That's between me and Naruto-kun!” yelled Yuki.

Mio blushed in rage. “That's not what I meant and you know it Yuki!” yelled Mio.

Zest shuck her head at the antics of the foursome. Dispute Mio being the official 'master' of the peerage, all the girls basically belonged to Naruto mind, body and soul. Despite herself only being in the **[peerage]** for a year the Rabbit demon could say that she loved Naruto with all her being. All of the girls loved Naruto in their own way. In fact once he obtained the rank of High Class Devil and gained his own **[Peerage]** she planned to join him as his **[rook]**. Mio knew this and already gave Zest her blessing to do so. It also didn't hurt matters that not a one of the girls had been a virgin longer then a months after joining the peerage with the only ones left being Mio since she was quite happy to give Naruto Oral and boobjobs. At least until she was ready and Kurmi was content with just making out with him on occasion. (1)

Sex was a rather open concept to devils and it was even quite common for the stronger devils- males and females alike- to have harems in the dozens. At last count the devil with the largest harem was the Great King Bael. At last count his harm was 243 members and he had dozen's of children.

As strange as their peerage was Zest wouldn't trade it for the world.

“Will you four be off to school. Don't forget your lunches” asked Zest

“Hai. We're already late as it is,” said Mio as she grabbed her bag along with the others.

Zest nodded and bowed to the three. “Very well. Have a present day everyone,” said Zest.

The foursome left the house to get the day going. Zest smiled as she made her way to the living room. She still had a lesson plan to do for the local kids.

**Location:Tokyo, Shinjuku district**

**Place: Hijigazaka Academy; Front entrance**

**Time: 0830**

Hijigazaka Academy was a private school in South Tokyo that saw several people go though the gates and many became prominent figures of society. From business men to politicians, to star atlathes. The school itself sat on top of a small hill.

As the three walked into the school grounds people began to speak about them. Naruto and Yuki mostly ignored it, but Mio and Kurumi couldn't easily ignore what was being said around them. Especially when she was more physically open with Naruto when it came to their relationship.

“Look it's the Royals!” said one girl.

“Oh Kami-sama Naruto-san is so handsome!”

“Damn Yuki-san is beautiful!”

“Mio-sama! Marry me!” yelled a girl.

“Damn that bitch Yuki hogging all that man meat!”

And that was what they heard everyday. Honestly if it wasn't for Rias coming to the human and looking to get a degree in political science, Mio would have kept her own Peerage in the Underworld. It was honestly the will of the Clan Elders that saw the younger generation going out more and more into the human world to understand it. Mio felt it was a waste ODF time to engage in such pointless activities. But She knew better then to disappoint the Elders.

Mio sighed. “I'm heading to the Student council room. I have to finish some paperwork.

“Would you like me to come with you Mio-sama?” asked Naruto.

Mio looked at Naruto. “Don't you have to prep the team for our up coming matches with Kuoh Academy?” asked Mio.

Kurumi sighed. “It won't matter if Naruto-san preps the team or not he could single handedly handle the entire male team himself.

Yuki sighed. Just let him come with you Mio. I'm sure that you can find something to have him help you with,” said Yuki.

Mio sighed. “Fine. Follow me then Naruto. I'll need some muscle to help me with some boxes,” said Mio.

“Hai Mio-sama,” said Naruto following after her.

As they broke off to head to the student council room Yuki and Kurumi went their own way to class. Each with their own thoughts.

“To bad I'm not in charge of the disciplinary squad. They are defiantly going to make out in her office,” said Kurumi.

Yuki raised her hand and chopped her sister's head. Kurumi grabbed her head in pain

“Leave it alone Rumi-chan. Besides your going to be making out with him at home tonight anyway. If only I could convince you to have a threesome with us then we could have some real fun,” said Yuki smirking at her sister.

When she wanted to Yuki could be a real pervert.

Kurumi's face burned up. “NEE-SAMA!” yelled Kurumi catching the attention of sevreal people.

**Location:Tokyo, Shinjuku district**

**Place: Hijigazaka Academy; student council room**

**Time: 0830**

The student council was gifted the council by the Director and Principal. It was actually pretty large. With each class having a rep, a vice-rep, and a secretary, the year Rep, the Disciplinary community, and other positions the council was quite large. In an off shoot chamber was Mio's office that she was allowed for private use when it came to paperwork and the like. Currently it wasn't used for that.

Mio was pressed against the desk with her lips locked with Naruto's, His right hand roughly groping her exposed breast. Mio moaned into the kiss as she ran her hands up Naruto's abs. It wasn't uncommon for Mio to become jealous of the other members of her Peerage since they were more intimate with her [queen] then she was, but as a pure blood devil she was still at the whim of the council and like Rias had to keep her virginity in tact until such a time she was either powerful enough to defy the council or until a husband was chosen for her. Her only real saving grace was that she didn't have the same stock as Rias did and was only a Branch member of the Family. That was tentative at best as Rias could lose her heiress status to any of her cousins if she proved to be ineffective.

Currently that wasn't on Mio's mind however as she surrendered herself to the pleasure of Naruto's talented hands and lips. Mio pulled back for the kiss her tongue out and her drool connecting to Naruto with a long thin bridge before it broke.

“Naruto-kun... I want... more,” said Mio.

“I know Mio-sama,” said Naruto. “But you must keep you virture in tact,”

“Chan... Call me Mio-chan when were alone,” said Mio as she gripped his hair.

Naruto smirked as he bent down to her neck and breathed on it. This sent shivers up Mio's spine. By the Satans he knew how to drive her nuts. Oh she was most likely going to watch as he broke Zest tonight. Mio's peerage acted like such submissive sluts when it came to Naruto that it wasn't even funny. Especially when it came to their kinks and such. An example of this was Yuki. Yuki was a butt-slut. She loved taking it up her ass to the point where if Naruto fucked her she would be mind-broken before her second orgasm or before Naruto even came... Satans she was making herself wet.

“I hope I'm not interrupting anything,” came a seductive voice with a teasing tone

Mio and Naruto were brought out of their tryst as they looked at the desk. On the desk was a small magical circle that had the hologram of a woman. She looked to be the same age Mio. She was quite beautiful, ravishing even. Long Crimson red hair that was even deeper shade then Mio's was, blue green eyes that seemed almost hypnotic and promised things that made you want to devote everything to her, mile long legs that she wasn't shy about showing off, a nice rounded ass and a pair of Large D borderline E cup breasts. Honestly were it not for the fact that he didn't like her Naruto was sure that he would have bedded her already. That and her fiancee was a flaming piece of crap. She wore the clothes of the school she currently attended. Kuoh Academy in Kuoh, just west of Tokyo.

Mio blushed and screamed. Naruto pulled away from Mio as she fixed herself. Naruto fell to knee and bowed his head as Mio fixed herself. Once she was presentable Mio took a seat.

“Sorry about that Rias-itoko. Had I known you were going to call I would have been more presentable,” said Mio.

Rias chuckled. “It's fine Mio. This wasn't intended to be more then a social call. Although i'm a bit surprised that you go so far with Naruto-kun. Akeno won't be happy about this. You know how possessive that girl can get

Naruto frowned. “With all due respect Rias-sama What I do is none of Nee-sama's concern,” said Naruto.

Rias looked at Naruto with a frown. “Despite what you may think Naruto Akeno loves you as do I. You represent the House of Gremory and though you are not one of my servants I still love you as if you were mine in spite of what you think about me,” said Rias.

Naruto balled up his fist. “Mio-sama, Rias-Sama please excuse me. I have to get to class,” said Naruto.

Naruto rose to his feet and left the room. Mio looked at Naruto's retreating form and sighed. “Rias you know that Naruto still hasn't forgive you,” said Mio.

Rias sighed. “I had to make a choice. I dont regret it and Akeno doesn't hold it against me. I wish Naruto-kun would drop this silly grudge he has with me,” said Rias.

Mio narrowed her eyes. “We both know why you saved Naruto over his mother Rias, even when he begged you to save her.

Rias closed her eyes. “I have no desire to get into this argument cousin. I was simply calling to check upon my favorite cousin,” said Rias.

Mio thought about it before nodding. “I know this Rias, but do try to remember that as attached to your servents as you are I am just as attached to mine,” said Mio.

“Very well,” said Rias. “Until I see you again cousin,”

Rias cut the connection leaving Mio to her thoughts. She looked out the window of her office.

“Sometimes I hate that bitch,” said Mio getting up and making sure she was presentable before she left to go to class.

000000000000000000000

And cut. I hope you guys enjoyed. This was a chance to do a new story after being gone for like 2-3 months. I'll explore more into Naruto's history as well as the others.

Mio's Peerage

King- Nasure Mio AKA Mio Gremory

Queen- Himejira Naruto

Bishop- Nonaka Kurumi, 1 Unused

Rooks- Zest, Nasure Maria

Knights- Nonaka Yuki, 1 unused

Pawns- 8x unused.

A/n

1: I'm gonna be Honest with you all Basara and his show while more... erotic then DxD shows that At least Basara and his show have the balls to go past even what DxD did .


End file.
